


Охотница

by sabishigariya



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishigariya/pseuds/sabishigariya
Summary: Писалось под вдохновением от Aviators - Godhunter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoC8OBjs7Iw). Очень рекомендую читать фик именно после прослушивания песни.Альтернативное будущее ДнД мира (не моего), где существуют эти персонажи. Много моих личных хэдканонов, много додумок, словом, много всего того, что может не оказаться каноном в действительности.Захотелось пофантазировать о том, как бы себя вела corrupted!Тейя.Enjoy.
Kudos: 5





	Охотница

– Значит, так ты теперь себя называешь? Охотница?  
– Так называют меня люди. Когда не боятся.

Лес пахнет влагой – недавно прошёл дождь. В последнее время дожди идут слишком часто: многие регионы страдают от разлива рек и внезапных наводнений, сдержать которые не в силах даже самая сильная магия. Звери попрятались по кустам и норам, пытаясь укрыться от непогоды. И от Неё.

Юноша в аккуратных светлых с зеленоватым отливом одеждах сидит у костра под импровизированным навесом из веток и растений вместе с менее опрятной девушкой – она явно уже долгое время находится в дороге. Оба эльфы. Или, по крайней мере, хотят ими казаться.  
– Я помню времена, когда ты называла себя совсем иначе.  
– Это было давно. 

Очередная пауза. Воздух постепенно начинает гудеть от напряжения. Юноша безуспешно пытается завести разговор уже какое-то время; он выглядит взволнованным и уставшим, под его глазами видны синие круги, свидетельствующие о недостатке отдыха. Он раздражённо и одновременно обессиленно вздыхает:  
– Тейя, это не может так продолжаться. Неужели ты не видишь того, что творится вокруг?  
– Я слышала, что Спящий пробудился. Это правда?  
– Да.  
– Значит, Обители больше не существует.  
– Нет. Ты не ответила на мой вопрос.  
– Ты стал храбрее чем раньше, Наиридар. Нужно немало смелости чтобы решиться несколько недель красться следом за той, кого называют убийцей богов. Я заметила тебя с самого начала и даже немного специально побродила кругами. Было интересно, как долго это может продолжаться. И вот, сегодня утром ты наконец-то показался. Я заждалась.  
– Как ты…  
– Я знаю все твои облики. Не забывай, что ты меня вырастил. К тому же, для того чтобы спихивать божеств с их золотых тронов нужны некоторые навыки.  
– Ты не можешь… Ты не можешь продолжать убивать богов! – его голос дрогнул; сложно держать себя в руках, когда пытаешься образумить ту, имя которой боятся произносить вслух.  
– Тогда получается, что я потратила несколько столетий своей жизни зря? К тому же, остался всего один, – Охотница начала загибать пальцы, называя вслух имена тех, кто пал от её руки. – Видишь? Всего один.

Она довольно улыбнулась, проведя ладонью по лезвию своего меча. Меч Терний. Он становился сильнее с каждой смертью, будто бы подпитываясь жизненными силами того, кому они уже ни к чему. Теперь, поглотив силы стольких богов, этот артефакт обладал воистину ужасающей мощью. Наиридар чувствовал себя некомфортно просто от того, что этот меч в принципе существовал, а то, что легендарное оружие находилось от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ситуацию только усугубляло. Наиридар не был слабым. В конце концов, он действительно не являлся эльфом. Он даже не был смертным в привычном понимании этого слова. Но если уж боги трепетали в ужасе перед Мечом Терний, то что оставалось духу Опалённого леса, кроме как попытаться воззвать к сердцу Охотницы, если таковое у неё ещё осталось?  
– Тейя…  
– Это даже никогда не было моим именем. Я не знаю, как меня нарекли при рождении.  
– Я ведь объяснял тебе, как работает истинное имя. И не один раз.  
– Должно быть, я снова забыла, – девушка пожала плечами и, почувствовав явный дискомфорт собеседника, убрала меч в ножны. Охотница тихо вздохнула: от неё просто так не отстанут. – Я понимаю, что ты хочешь меня остановить. Но уже поздно.  
– Никогда не поздно признать свои ошибки. Наверняка ещё можно что-то сделать!  
– Нет, нельзя. Помнишь пророчество на странном древнем языке, о котором я тебе рассказывала? Это было очень давно. Ещё до того, как я избавилась от… – она показала пальцем на повязку, закрывающую правый глаз. – Невыносимо было… смотреть. Так вот, недавно его всё-таки перевели какие-то умники из Башни Бдения. И всё, что происходит сейчас, дословно описано в этих текстах. Грядёт перерождение мира. Просто так вышло, что моей ярости было достаточно для того чтобы перевернуть всё с ног на голову.

Охотница тихо фыркнула, заметив, как резко поник её собеседник. Он до последнего не хотел верить, что всё это – правда. Он позволял себе надеяться. Зря.  
– Понимаешь… – Вдруг начала Охотница. – Мы не нужны им. Боги сделали так, чтобы это они были нужны нам. Мы всего лишь пешки в их бесконечной игре. Пешки, которыми можно пожертвовать в любое мгновение. Пешки, которыми они пытаются обыграть друг друга. Боги должны были поддерживать баланс, сохранять мир целостным, но что они делали вместо этого? Грызлись друг с другом и медленно разлагались в своих небесных дворцах, насмехаясь над мольбами смертных, просящих своих повелителей о помощи. Где они были тогда, когда началась Эпидемия? В очередной раз решали, кого из бывших «друзей» нужно скинуть с пьедестала, – она сплюнула. – Но знаешь, где они сейчас? В забвении. И знаешь, что ещё? Ничего не изменилось! Будто бы их всех никогда и не было!  
– Ты изменилась, Тейя. Ты. – юноша посмотрел на неё не то с испугом, не то с сожалением. Даже Охотница не могла различить где кончается одно и начинается другое.  
– Я помню тот самый день, когда, испугавшись за твою нелепую жизнь, я согласилась на то, на что никто в здравом уме не стал бы соглашаться. Я была глупа. Я отдала свою душу в лапы чудовищу, которое не жаждало ничего, кроме мести. Собственноручно вручила ему всю свою суть, все свои воспоминания, все победы и поражения. В одно мгновение я перестала быть собой. Самое забавное: сейчас я даже не знаю, осталось ли во мне хоть что-то от той самой меня, от той, которая хотела всего лишь выбраться из душной Обители и немного попутешествовать… Да, Наиридар. Я изменилась. Мне пришлось.  
– Не ищи себе оправданий. Нет ни одного подходящего, которое помогло бы тебе спустить с рук то что в конечном итоге ты пошла той же дорогой, – он поднялся с земли и отряхнулся, не отводя взгляда от существа, которое когда-то считал своим самым близким другом. – В тебе ничего не осталось. Только слепая ненависть. Ты действуешь строго по заветам того, из-за кого всё и потеряла. Ты одержима. Теперь ты сама – чудовище.

Улыбка на лице Охотницы дрогнула и померкла.  
– Сегодня началась моя главная охота. Последняя. Он знает, что я уже иду. Он прячется, трясётся от ужаса, но его участь предрешена и запечатлена в древних как этот мир текстах. Когда-то я точно так же боялась его, искала защиты в тебе и в тех, кого называла друзьями. Плакала по ночам, вздрагивая от малейшего шороха. Боялась спать, потому что он являлся мне в кошмарах. Но теперь я – его главный кошмар. Охотник превратился в жертву. Мне не нужна твоя поддержка. Теперь я сама могу за себя постоять.

Тейя Сианодель потушила костёр. Она разобрала навес и умело замаскировала место привала, будто бы тут никогда никто и не останавливался. Подняв дорожную сумку и закрепив меч на поясе, она в последний раз посмотрела на Наиридара:  
– Будь добр, напомни своему отцу, что я уже в пути.

Пара капель крови упала на землю. Охотница быстро нарисовала в воздухе мягко светящийся сигил. И исчезла.


End file.
